Tears of Blood
by XxSweetPocky-sanxX
Summary: When two friends move to Hinamizuwa, what will unfold?


A fan fiction me and my best friend wrote about Higurashi~ WARNING:: BLOOD AND GORE! :3

~XxxxxxxxxxX~

~Me and my best friend, Akane moved to Hinamizawa three days ago, since My mother beat me I ended up killing her...to get away me and Akane-chan moved here. Hopefully we will be unnoticed. The first day in our new school went pretty well, we made some new friends and haven't made any enemies yet,but we'll see, its only the first day.~

I ran down the street, trying to get home when I came upon one of me and Akane's old friend from way back when, Rena. All I could hear was laughing, it filled the air as she pulled out a weapon. Whoever she was killing was screaming in fear. I saw her slicing a body with her hatchet. Blood spewed everywhere and their intestines strode out all over the road. The body was so mangled that I could not tell weather it was a girl or a boy. She laughed, "Kehehehe, Thats what you fucking get you lying bastard!" I slowly came out of my hiding spot, stepping back a bit. Then I tripped. Just my luck. Rena turned around, her eyes are slit almost like a cat's. I looked up, not really scared as much as a normal girl would be. "W-Who...Was that..?" Rena stepped back, stepping on the body. I could hear the bones crack and the blood sucking against her feet. I slowly stood up and looked at Rena awkwardly. We had known each other since kindergarten..and I've never known her to be violent. "R-Rena...whats gotten into you?" She ran to me shouting "Samu-chan! Samu-chan! I havent seen you in forever! I hardly recognized you!" I stood there in a daze from the horror I had just witnessed. Rena held me tightly and said "Hey, wheres Akane?" I told her she was still at school doing some extra work. Once again I said "Rena, whats gotten into you?" She told me she had been suffering from killing her fathers girlfriend and has some real anger issues. I looked at my shirt which revealed some of the blood Rena had on her from killing whoever. I looked at her in amazement. How could she be so calm when she just killed someone? "Rena, W-Why did you kill it?" I said not really knowing who she killed or what gender it was. Rena's eyes turned darker as she chuckled. "Ne, It was just someone who lies...I hate lairs Samu-chan...I really do." She said looking into my eyes and laughing a bit more. I interrupted by telling her we should get the body buried away somewhere. She stopped laughing and just nodded grabbing the body and dragging it into the woods near by. I looked at her in surprise. How much did she kill? I ran after her. She was still my friend, so I had to protect her even if it meant the death sentence for me. I stood and watched as she burned the evidence and cleaned the road. She stood up when she was done then smiled. "Let's go find Akane-chan!" She said this so happily as if nothing happened. What the hell was going on? Did all the psychos come here after they killed someone important? I shrugged it off and nodded back as if nothing happened. I didn't wanna be her next victim.

~xxxxxx~Akane's POV~

I got done with the extra work and walked back up to teacher and handed her the papers. She barely even glanced at it then began laughing at it. I glared at her. She threw them back at my face. "Ha! What is that? It looks like some little kid worked out these problems!" I twitched as my hard work fell to the ground. I clenched my fist then bent down to pick them up when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me upward. "Hey! What the hell are you doing little girl!" I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She was drinking. I turned my head to spy the cup of Vodka on her desk. She slammed me to the ground and raised her foot only to begin to stomp on the papers. My blood pulsed through my body, I could hear it in my ears. She sat down in her desk and took another swig of Vodka. '_That bitch..._' I thought standing up. "Where are you going? Stay here and write more!" She threw a pencil at me. I growled and caught the pencil. I smirked and walked towards her. "Alright, Sensei, I will." I shoved her desk aside. She raised up immediately and lifted her hand up to slap me. I grabbed her hand and kicked her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. "Time to do my work." I laughed and sat on top of her then lifted the pencil above her eye. "Begin." I stabbed her eye, sinking the pencil deep within it feeling the veins pop within her eye. I lifted it back up and this time dragged it down her eye ripping the skin around her eyes up into bits. She screamed in pain but I quickly grabbed scissors off her desk and launched it into her throat, reaching the back of it I stabbed it only ripping through it and touching on her spinal cord. She began to choke and muffle from the blood taking her throat over. Suddenly, a girl named Meghan ran into the room and saw me killing that bitch of a teacher. "AH! W-What are doing! Get off of Sensei!" Meghan ran up and shoved me off of the dying teacher when Samu-chan and Rena-chan came in. I looked at them afraid they would hate me for doing this. Meghan grabbed the scissors and, with trembling hand, launched at me.

~XxxxxxxxX~Samu's POV~

Me and Rena were walking toward the school house when we heard Meghan and sansei screaming. We rushed in to see what was going on. All we saw was Meghan lunging at Akane with a pair of scissors and sensei dead on the floor. I quickly ran toward Akene to shield her from the scissors. Luckily I had my mace with me. I shoved the spikes into Meghan's face and as I ripped them out the skin came off with them. I could see the muscles on her face start to quiver as I slapped her to the ground and kicked the shit out of her. "Bitch! Dont you ever fucking touch my friends you got that?" I look at her dead limp body on the ground and think to myself '_its not enough'_ so I go at her some more and rip open her chest and pull out her heart and stomach ripping them to shreds with my teeth. Wanting just to destroy her completely I turn her over and start digging my nails into her back. Laughing viciously at her helpless pain I feel more and more powerful, like I can do anything I want to and get away with it! Rena comes over and touches my back then I know I have scared Akane. "Akane, I'm so sorry you had to see this but she was going to kill you...I've always wanted to kill her...ever since we moved here. Akane kindly accepted my apology and nodded. So we knew we had to clean up the bodies...luckily Rena had some cleaning supplies handy for us. After we cleaned up, we had to find something to do with the bodies so we cut out the wall and shoved them into it. On our way home we ran into this boy, keiichi. He had heard everything that had happened in the school beged and pleaded for him to keep is big mouth shut, we even threatened him, but the only way he would keep quiet is if he could join us. Keiichi, the goodie goodie, wanted to join us. We were all surprised at his answer but kindly excepted him into our group as one of us. Besides what were we supposed to do? Say no to the cutest guy in school? I think not!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX~ Akanes POV.

Later that day, Rena received a warning that her father was pissed and might beat her again, The warning coming from himself. I kindly offered Rena to come stay with Samu-chan and me. She jumped with joy and hugged us both, "Im so happy! This is my first Spend-the-night party~!" Me and Samu-chan laughed and let Rena run home to get packed. Luckily, her father didn't get home till Three hours after school ended so she had enough time. Me and Samu headed home to prepare for the sleep over. We heard a knock on the door. Rena. Samu-chan opened it the reveal a happy Rena with a huge set of bento boxes with food stacked in them. "Hi! I decided to make dinner for us all!" She ran in the house and set them down, shortly after there was something that caught her eye. "AWW! Its so cute~!" She ran at a teddy bear that hung off of Samu's mace, her eyes glowing with awe. I laughed and put up the bento boxes. Afterward we ran up stairs and Rena had a secret. Something we would expect but at the same time not. She fiddled her fingers and blushed looking at us. "I-I like Keiichi-kun." She said shyly. "I hope im no-" A knock cut her off . I ran downstairs to reveal men in gray suits staring at me. They reached for me trying to grab my shirt and pull me to them.

~XxxxxxxxxxX~AN~

It was so funny cause when we were writing this we misspelled the word Each other and we went to spell check it said at the top, "Psychotherapy" xDD Well, That was our story and im sure there will be more. :P


End file.
